Can't Keep a Good Ranger Down Part 2
by Freedra Kyes
Summary: My breath and heart raced and I tried to catch them but could not. I felt my heart slow and then stop, and by breath become still. There was nothing to do now, so I threw myself into death’s icy hands. just some speculation on wht it would be like if
1. What's happening?

Okay, first of all I want to say Thank you to eXtreme eVolution, Psycho Tangerine, slave4britney, crazy4nc128, Crystal Raven, and True-To-Blue and answer a few things.  
  
For True-To-Blue, No, I don't hate Cam, I love him, and I just thought it would be a good idea for him to become evil. I do that for laughs as well as telling it like it is.  
  
For Psycho Tangerine, I'm still working on that, but for now, they just don't know. I can't give that away till I get to the POV parts of the story.  
  
But this is soooo cool. I've never had this many reviews before.  
  
Anyways, Also thank you to all who have been patiently waiting for me to put up the second part, as well as those who have just recently posted new reviews. Yes I did have comments in parentheses in the first chapter, but then I got rid of the things in parenthesis for those who did not like them.  
  
And second, the second part, I'm working on, but it's like 60 pages long so far, and on this one, the 60+ page one, I think I'll do Hunter, Dustin, and Cam POV Parts. Whatch'all think?  
  
Anyways on with the story!!  
  
Wait a minute!! Does that mean no one liked my Beyblade story? Or my Charmed fic, or my Angel fic? I guess I'll only be famous for my riveting Power Rangers Stories. Sigh! What a way to go!  
  
Here's Can't Keep a Good Ranger Down Part 2.  
  
(This one's in Dustin P.O.V. The style is kinda like In the Forests of the Night. I'll also be adding little comments through this one as well. The next will be in Cam's P.O.V. and explain more on how he was turned evil and how he knew the vampire.)  
  
"He was a boy, she was a girl. Can I make it any more obvious?" a gal in front sang at a karaoke night club.  
"Man," Shane said, "She's pretty good."  
"Yeah," I replied.  
"How're you feeling?"  
"Better." It had been at least a week since I was injured. I still don't know how it all really happened. "I still can't believe that Cam turned on us."  
"Yeah, I know, it just seems so unreal."  
"Hey, guys, I know that Cam's evil now, but we came here to try to relax and forget our problems, remember?" Shane brought us back to earth.  
"He's just a boy and I'm just a girl; can I make it any more obvious? We are in love, haven't you heard? How we rock each other's wor-r-r-rld!" she belted out.  
When the song was done (probably because I don't want to write the whole damn song in this.), we all in the audience applauded and she took a bow as her next song came on.  
She unhitched the mike and started off the stage.  
"I'm standing on a bridge," she sang as she winded through the tables  
"Isn't anyone trying to find me?" she sang as she gently stroked Shane's chin. "Won't somebody come take me home?" (I bet Shane would!!), and she left our table. Then Shane's face got plastered with a really goofy smile.  
"What?" I asked him.  
"I think she digs me."  
"I highly doubt that," Tori said.  
"Won't you take me by the hand take me somewhere new; I don't know who you are," she belted as she came back around, pointing at me, "but I- I'm with you. I'm with you. Mmmhmmm," and she quickly kissed my cheek, and handed me something---A back stage pass. I guess it was my turn to get all flustered and goofy.  
"Is anybody here I know?' She sang as she went back on stage. She turned around and it looked as if she were asking me.  
"And no one likes to be alone."  
This actually sunk in. I guess I realized that I was alone. I mean , sure, I have friends, but nothing more than that.  
"I'm with you. Yeah yeah, oh, why is everything so confusing?"  
'Yeah, why was everything like that?' I thought.  
"Maybe I'm just out of my mind."  
"Hey, guys," I said, "Want anything?"  
"Um, yeah, sure, how 'bout a Pepsi," Tori said.  
"Okay, how 'bout you, Shane?"  
"Hmm? Um, yeah, me too."  
I walked over to the counter and said, "Three Pepsi's."  
"Okay," the person behind the bar said, then after a little while, "Here you go."  
"Thanks," I said as I paid her.  
I went back to our table.  
"Okay," I said, "take which ever, 'cause they're all the same."  
We all applauded when her act came to an end, and she stepped down off the stage.  
"You're going to come, right?" she said as she stopped in front of me.  
"Yeah," I said.  
"Great, here, here's two more for your friends," and she handed me two more passes.  
"Are you supposed to be doing this?" Tori asked suspiciously.  
"No, but I'm their opening act. Without me, no one else would go on. Well, anyways, see you soon." She left without saying another word.  
"Well," Shane said, "She seemed nice enough."  
"Yeah," Tori said reluctantly, "I suppose so."  
"So, you guys coming?" I asked anxiously.  
"Yeah," Tori said laughing. "We'll be right there."  
"Cool," I said as I went over to the backstage door.  
"Pass," the guard said, and I showed him my pass.  
"Okay," he said, "go on in.  
"Thanks," I replied as I went through the door. I thought he sounded familiar, but I disregarded it.  
When I got to her dressing room, I knocked. The sign on the door said "Jaimee O'Connell".  
"Come in," she said from within.  
I opened the door slowly and went in.  
"Hey," she said surprised.  
"You're Jaimee, right?"  
"Yeah," she replied, "and you're Dustin Brooks?"  
"Yeah, how did you know?"  
"I saw you race and you name was called."  
"Oh, okay."  
"Hey," Jaimee said, "Spur of the moment, would you like to join me?"  
"For what?"  
"Nothing, I just want to know if you'd want to."  
"Um..." I said uncertainly, "Sure."  
"Okay, hold still," she said coming near me.  
She rose up her head, and I felt something sharp sink through the skin on my neck.  
"Ow," I said, pulling away.  
"Don't fight, it'll only hurt."  
"What?" I asked, scared. I touched where I had felt the pain. There were two holes there. I pulled my hand back and there was blood on it. "What are you doing to me?"  
"Let me finish."  
"No!" I exclaimed.  
"I didn't want to do this," she said as she took both of my hands into one of hers and with the other, grabbed a handful of my hair, and roughly brought me to my knees and bent my head upwards, tilting it to the side where the little holes were. She brought her mouth down to where the punctures were and bean to draw blood.  
I tried to shake her off, but she was stronger than she looked. She was right about one thing, it did hurt to fight.  
'Relax,' I heard in my head and instantly I stopped.  
More and more she drew from me, until I became dizzy from lacking blood, but she didn't stop.  
Slowly everything became hazy, and then faded into black.  
'The others are probably wondering where I am,' was my last thought.  
My breath and heart raced and I tried to catch them but could not. I felt my heart slow and then stop, and by breath become still. There was nothing to do now, so I threw myself into death's icy hands.  
  
Well, that's chapter 1 on the second part. What do y'all think? Please review. Another round of thanks to all you beautiful readers who like my works.  
Love, Freed. 


	2. What am I?

Hey guys! I'm going to skip the chit-chat and go straight to the fan fic.  
  
When I came to, I tasted something sweet being forced through my lips. My mouth was dry and I was weak. I tried to pull away, but my body screamed at me for doing so.  
"Take as much as you need," a soothing voice said. I recognized the voice as being evil and pulled away again, and once more, fell into unconsciousness.  
The next thing I knew, I was leaning on a smooth wall. I realized I had died, but couldn't remember who 'I' was. Also, where I was, dude, I didn't know.  
I got up slowly, although I found that my joints, my whole body, hurt. (Aw, poor baby. *authoress doing cute puppy dog look w/ lower lip sticking out.*). I walked a little ways, trying to get rid of the stiffness.  
I tried calling for Shane, Tori, or anyone of the guys but realized that I had not taken a breath since I woke up.  
So I inhaled; a huge pain sweeping through my chest, knocking me to my knees. I waited there for a minute or two before trying again. This time it still hurt, but not as much so I called, "Can anyone hear me?" I walked around for a while and was surprised that I didn't need to take another.  
Then light filled the room, making me squint.  
"Oh," a girl said, "You're awake. Good."  
"What?" I asked, "What happened to me?" and I turned around and saw a mirror filled room. In a mirror I saw a guy about my height and my weight, but he didn't look like me. As I moved closer, he moved closer, with a gracefulness that I was pretty sure I didn't have.  
I looked closely at his features, he had a good looking face, and when I smiled, he had a really nice smile, but something about his smile was wrong. I looked into his eyes and saw that they were deathly black. I thought I had brown eyes. I looked at him again and he had brown eyes too. 'That's better,' I thought.  
My vision was hazy and my head buzzed. 'Who is he?' I thought.  
"Don't you recognize yourself?" she asked me.  
"No," I replied.  
"That'll wear off. You must be hungry. Come with me, and I'll find you something."  
"What am I?"  
"You? Well, you a vampire, of course, silly."  
I stopped in my tracks. "What?"  
"Just come on."  
"How.What did you do to Dustin?"  
"Who?"  
"You," the guy replied.  
"I guess I've been changed," I said, "into a vampire, at least, that's what she told me."  
"Just don't end up killing him again, Jaimee," the guy said.  
"Camy," Jaimee said, "don't worry. I'll take good care of him. He's just a little hungry and we're off to find prey."  
I looked at her funny, and she smiled at me, showing fang. I brushed my teeth with my tongue and found that my canine teeth were just like hers, long, sharp and cruel.  
"Well, we'll see you later, Camy," she said.  
"Uh, yeah, see you later."  
And he left and the next thing I knew, we were standing in a prison cell with two dudes, I got a little scared, but she whispered into my head, 'Don't worry, they're on death row. She took the larger one and he crumpled onto the floor.  
'Drink up,' the voice rang in my head.  
So, I did the same as she, my fangs neatly piercing the guy's skin on his neck. The blood was boiling yet sweet, filled with life.  
My head and vision cleared as his faded. When I finished, I licked the remaining blood from my lips and looked down at the guy.  
"It'll get easier," Jaimee said. "Feel better?"  
I didn't answer. I just looked at her. Yeah, sure, physically maybe, but not emotionally or morally. 


	3. What now?

Okay, confession, I have at least 12 chapters done with this thing. Also, I am really sorry about what happened to Dustin, Also, a sneak peak at things to come: Cam will become a vampire and Dustin will become human again. You'll find out how as the story progresses.  
  
When I was home, my mom told me to go outside. I had to go to work anyways, so I went though the door.  
'Wait a minute,' I thought, 'I'm a vamp. Erg, that sun's too bright,' and I went back inside for my shades. I heard that vamps burst into flames in sunlight, but I guess I was wrong. I grabbed my shades and put them on. I could see just fine. So I left for work. The scenery around me changed from my front yard to Storm Chargers. It only took seconds.  
"Hey, dude," Shane said, holding out a box of fries, "want some?"  
"Naw," I said.  
"Okay," Tori said, "Something's up. You never pass down food."  
"I'm just not hungry," I said, not totally lying. I was hungry, just not for that.  
"You've changed," Tori said.  
"Really?" I asked, "How?"  
"You've become more jumpy. It seems to me like you've changed over night."  
"Yeah," Shane said to me, "What happened to you last night.  
"Um," I faltered, "I fell asleep, I guess." Well, it wasn't a total lie.  
I went back to my work area to work on the bike that had been brought in earlier that week and picked up a Phillips head.  
Then something was chucked at me, and I bent over backwards easily to avoid it.  
"Sorry," Tori said. She sounded confused, "You were never that graceful."  
"Well," I said, innocently, "People can change. I mean, right?"  
"I guess, but not that quickly."  
"But." I tilted my head to the side.  
"Hey, man, what's that?" Shane asked pointing to my neck.  
"Huh?" I touched it. The fang marks were still there thought they were just scars. "Oh, those?" I asked, "Oh, uh, I don't know."  
"They look like vamp teeth marks," he joked.  
"Yeah," I said smiling.  
"Whoa, geez," Shane said. He and Tori looked scared and backed away.  
"What?" I asked, a fang brushing my tongue. "Oh, well, uh, I can explain."  
"You'd bettered," Tori said, exasperated, "You got yourself turned into a vampire."  
"Yeah, well, It 's a good thing you guys didn't come back stage."  
"They said ours were counterfeit," Tori interrupted.  
"Really?" I asked.  
"Dustin," Shane said nervously, "let me see your eyes."  
"Why?"  
"Well usually, vamps have black eyes."  
"Uh." I said, looked down and removed my shades.  
"Dustin." Shane said warningly.  
"They're black, okay?" I said angrily, looking up. I slammed the hand with the Phillips head in it onto the table, sending the driver through it. Tori and Shane jumped. And looked scared and surprised.  
"Aw, man," I said as I pulled the driver from the table. "Kelly's gonna kill me."  
Tori gave a nervous laugh. "Aren't you already dead?"  
I sighed, "Uh, if I was, would I be here, talking to you?"  
"Gimme your wrist," Shane said.  
"Okay," I said as I raised my arm, and he felt for a pulse.  
"Yes," Shane said frowning, throwing my arm away from him.  
"C'mon," I pleaded, "It's not like I'm not the same me. I think it's going to take about a week before I'm actually dead, anyways.  
"Yeah. You're the same you with a blood lust," Tori said.  
"Guys! That's not fair, let me explain."  
"Okay, we're listening," Shane said.  
"You see, it was that singer chick. She did this," I said, pointing to the scars.  
  
"You serious?" Shane asked.  
"Yeah, man," I said, "She took me hunting, and."  
"You didn't," Tori said disappointedly.  
"I. Ah." I floundered. I was at a loss for words.  
"You poor guy," Tori said as she put her arms around my neck. I could feel her pulse and felt a surge of blood lust. I shuddered.  
"You okay?" she asked me.  
"Yeah," I said trying to ignore the instinct that was trying to take over. I slipped out from under her arms.  
"That said you weren't all right," she said, "What's wrong?" She and Shane looked concerned.  
"Well, when you're like me you get lusts."  
Shane gave a snort of laughter.  
"Not like that," I said. "Like blood lusts and wanting to put my shades back on. Can I, by the way? It's way too bright n here."  
"Yeah," Shane said, cocking an eyebrow, and I hastily put them back on.  
"Ah, perfect," I said, then yawned.  
"Tired?" Tori asked.  
"Yeah, kinda."  
"So, I guess the bursting into flames thing isn't true then."  
"Naw," I said yawning again.  
"Dustin?" a new voice said, "Are you all right?"  
"Yeah, Kelly," I sighed.  
"You sound tired," Kelly said.  
"I am, but I gotta' work. Hi, Blake, Hi, Hunter."  
I didn't see them come in, I just knew that they had.  
"Uh, hi, Dustin," Hunter said slightly shaken. "How'd you know it was us?"  
"Yeah, well." I began.  
"He's not human," Shane said.  
Hunter looked at me. "Yeah, he is," he said.  
"No, he isn't," Tori said seriously.  
"Tor," Blake said, "We aren't blind. I think he is."  
"No, dude," I said, "I'm not."  
Hunter and Blake gave me odd and suspicious looks.  
"But I'm not an alien, or evil," a reassured them.  
"Then what are you?" Blake asked.  
"Dude," Shane said, "Think Night of the Living Dead.  
"Yeah, right like he's a."  
I smiled at them, flashing fang.  
They backed away and I guess Blake tripped, cause the next thing, I was smelling blood. I turned my head and gulped a little, as Blake got up. My lips went dry so I licked them.  
"Cut my palm," he said.  
"That's great," I said hastily, "Now can you go somewhere else?"  
"Why?" Hunter said, "You could be faking."  
"Does this," I said pointing to the scars on my neck, "look fake?"  
I went over to the far wall and put my head and hands against it. I knew they didn't believe me, so I took off my shades and wheeled around. "How 'bout this?" I asked.  
"Whoa," Hunter said.  
"Black eyes," Blake commented at the same time.  
"Ugh," I said, smelling something gnarly. "What is that?"  
"What?" Tori asked  
"I've gotta' get away," I said replacing my shades on my face and went out the door.  
Tori followed. "Dustin," she said, obviously concerned. "What's wrong?"  
"I just couldn't stand being in there for another second. Something smelled like garlic, but like a hundred times worse.  
"Are."  
"yes, I'm sure it isn't me. If it were, I wouldn't be able to be around myself. I'd probably jump into a lake or something."  
"Hey, buddy," Shane said, "I found the culprits. They had garlic."  
"Sorry," Hunter said.  
I wheeled around. "That's okay."  
"Are you sure?" Blake said, coming around to face me.  
"Yeah, I'm sure. Could you guys, like, find something to take care of that? It's gnarly."  
"What about silver? Do you think it'll burn?"  
"Probably," I said fearfully.  
"Wanna try it?"  
"Not really. Ow!" I jerked away. Blake was holding a silver dollar and there was a semi-round shape burned into my arm.  
"Thanks," I said sarcastically.  
"Anytime," he retorted.  
"Hey," I said, "While you're at it, tell Kelly that I went home. I gotta get some sleep.  
"Yeah, sure thing," Hunter said as he and Blake went back in.  
"Would you mind if we came along?" Shane said worried.  
"Naw," I said. And I thought of my room and in an instant I was there. I fell onto my bed and fell asleep. I didn't dream, just remembered what life was like. 


	4. Shane's questions and a startling surpri...

Hi! I know you've been waiting a long time for this, so here it is!  
  
"Dustin," someone said, shaking me.  
"Hmmm," I groaned in protest. "What?"  
"We're needed at Ninja Opts.," another voice said.  
"Okay," I said exasperated.  
I slowly opened my eyes, seeing Tori and Shane.  
"Next time you go anywhere, take us with," Shane said, handing me my shades.  
"Yeah," I said sleepily, "Ready? Cause I'm going now.  
I thought of Ninja Opts. feeling Tori and Shane grab hold of my hands and in seconds we were there. I stuck my shades on my face.  
"Hi, Cam," I yawned.  
"Dustin, how."  
"I'm fine, tired, but fine."  
"How can we trust you?" Shane asked suspiciously.  
"I know I can't convince you I'm not evil, but I really am not."  
He, Tori and Shane started arguing and I heard Cam's thoughts, I guess, because I didn't see his mouth move to the words.  
'Why won't they believe me?' he thought, 'I am good now.'  
"Guys, stop," I said.  
I guess they didn't hear me.  
"Guys, listen," I shouted.  
"Yeah, Dustin?" Tori asked.  
"He's telling the truth."  
"Man, you can't trust everyone. You should know that by now."  
"I know what I'm talking about. I could hear his thoughts."  
"What?" they asked, at separate times.  
"I don't get it either, but I just know I can, like that thing I do where I just think of a place and then I'm there without a lot of work."  
"Yeah," Cam said, "It's called Ninja Streaking."  
"No, I don't have to move at all, I just think and then I'm there. Look, I'll show you."  
Then I closed my eyes, and thought about the waterfall outside the opening. I reopened my eyes and jumped into the water, then thought about Ninja Opts. and I was back in.  
"Okay, maybe I was wrong," Cam said.  
I spat out some water on the floor. "Yep," I said grinning.  
"So you're good, right?" Shane asked.  
"Yes," Cam replied, "And I remember everything. I know what happened to Dustin, I saw him before his first hunt."  
"Oh, cool," I said, "But I am getting a little hungry."  
"Um, I'll work on getting you something," Cam said, "In the meantime; I want you to stay out of trouble."  
"Can do," I said, "I'm going to back to bed. Beep me if you need me."  
"I'll go too," Shane said, and grabbed my hand as I thought of being back in my room.  
"Dude, I am so tired," I said flopping onto my bed.  
"So what's it like?" Shane asked.  
"Huh?"  
"What's it like being.you know?"  
"Oh, um, well, about the same as I'm about normal, except for the blood drinking and the sun hurting my eyes, oh, and the tendency to sleep during the day." I yawned. "Speaking of which," I lied down on my bed.  
"Don't go to sleep yet, or I'll steal your shades and turn the light on. I have more questions."  
"All right, shoot."  
"How do those blood lusts of yours feel?"  
"Well, uh. You know the feeling when you're hungry but you don't have any money and everyone around you has food, but they won't share?"  
"Yeah."  
"It's kinda' like that."  
"Oh, does the sun actually hurt your eyes?"  
"Yeah, hey, check this out." I thought of my old brown eyes.  
"Hey, that's cool," Shane approved.  
"Yeah," I agreed, "And how 'bout this? If thinking about different things worked for my eyes, then it could work for my hair or me."  
I thought about my ranger uniform, and before I knew it, I felt my helmet on and saw that everything was darker.  
"Oh, man, that's sick," Shane said.  
"Yeah, just a sec," I said. I thought about my normal clothes and felt the helmet no longer on my head.  
"Okay, if you're done asking me questions, I'm gonna' get a little shut eye."  
"Two more," Shane said. "Do you ever miss it?"  
"Miss what?" I asked him.  
"Being alive,"  
"Oh, yeah, in a way I do. I miss the food, 'course, and the idea that I'd grow old with you guys and die with you guys."  
"I don't get it," Shane said uncertainly.  
"Well, we're going to be friends forever, right?" Shane nodded. "And we're going to be friends 'till we die, right?"  
Shane nodded again. "Yeah, man."  
"Well, now it's 'til you guys die, 'cause I can't die, unless I get killed or something."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah," I said, going into an uneasy sleep.  
"Wait," Shane said, "One more. What did it feel like to die?"  
"Well," I said with my eyes closed, a little angry that I had been jolted out of sleep. "Well, mine kinda hurt, but afterward it was peaceful. It was free of hurt, guilt and hate." I opened my eyes and sat up. "It was, well, it wasn't the end, but a new beginning, only mine wasn't so happy. When I woke up again, it was so I could cause pain, grief and death."  
"Yeah, but I'm not unhappy," Shane said, "Neither is Tori or the others."  
"Yeah, but I need human blood to live," I told him.  
"Cam's working on that, I thought," Shane said.  
"I s'pose," I said, "but I was brought back to kill for my benefit."  
"Hey, one more thing, I have to tell you something."  
"Yeah, sure," I said, "as long as I can go to sleep afterward."  
"Sure, sure, promise not to tell anyone even under pain of torture and or death?"  
"Yeah."  
"I'm.gay."  
"I kinda had a feeling."  
"Just go to sleep. Promise you won't tell?"  
"Yeah, I promise," I said, as I fell back on my bed and fell into sleep's warm grasp.  
  
Well, that was sort of unexpected, right? I thought it might be a good twist to the story. Hope you like. 


	5. Attacked and Kill

Hi, I'm sorry I haven't been posting as often as I should, but I do have the story done and now I need to type it up. It's 105 notebook pages long, I hope you like it.  
  
Ch. 5  
  
"Dustin," Cam's voice said after an hour or so.  
"Hmm?" I said sleepily.  
"You and Shane need to get back here now!!"  
I jumped. "Be right there," and grabbed a hold of Shane's hand and telepathically brought us there.  
Almost at once, my instincts kicked in. Some other vamp had strayed into my territory and was after a friend of mine; I could feel their aura, whatever that was.  
'Where are you?' I whispered to the other vamp.  
'I'm gonna get your friend,' they said.  
'Not if I have any say in it. Come out or else, unless you're scared.'  
'I am not scared,' the other said.  
'Prove it, come out.'  
'Very well,' the other said, stepping out of the shadows, holding a limp Cam by the collar. There was a small amount of blood staining it; probably defending himself, but apparently it didn't work.  
"You didn't," Shane said.  
"Just about had some, but I was rudely interrupted."  
"And you're not gonna get any," and using my new power, tore Cam away out of his grasp.  
I noticed that Cam had fang marks, but I had reason to believe he was alright.  
"Is he?" I asked Shane.  
"No, just out."  
"Good," I turned my attention back to the intruder. "You're gonna pay."  
"Care to make me?"  
"Yeah, I do," and I used my power and threw him across the room.  
I tried to get a mental lock on his mind, so that he couldn't use his power against me.  
'Leave,' I told him.  
'Make me,' he thought to me.  
"Oof!" I said as he concentrated his attack at my stomach. I flew backwards, hitting the wall above the doorway hard; then falling to the floor.  
My sight fogged over and I shook my head, propping myself up with my arms.  
I looked up and (Cam gave me this word) catapulted him to a side of the room.  
'Do you give up?' I asked him.  
'No,' he said to me.  
'Fine.' I took him up by the throat and suspended him there.  
"Get out or I'll kill you."  
"No."  
"Fine," I said again, and sank my fangs into the skin on his neck, stealing his life blood, and then dropped him onto the floor.  
I turned to face Shane. He gave me an odd and scared look. He probably now thought I was a monster, like I did. I touched a hand to my lips. I still had his blood on them. I turned and looked at the body, guilt and sadness washing over me.  
"What have I done?" I said out loud. "I'm a freaking monster!" 


	6. A New Hope

Thanks True_Blue. You are my number one fan it seems like. I will have chapters 6-26 posted soon. Till then Thank you to all my readers. "You did what you had to do," Shane said, trying to comfort me.  
"I didn't need o do that though," I said as tears were starting to form in my eyes.  
"Hey, man, you okay?"  
"Yeah, let me take him outside," and I grabbed up the body and started to haul it out.  
"Oh my God, what did you do?" Tori asked as she stopped in the doorway and saw the body in my hand and looked at Cam, who still had a little blood on his shirt.  
"I killed the guy," I said slightly raising the body and my voice. "He tried to feed off Cam, and I killed him."  
Tori, and now Blake and Hunter, were looking scared at me.  
"Well, if you'll excuse me," I said, "I'll take him out. Never mind." I thought of outside, and I was there.  
"I'm sorry, I just didn't want you to hurt my friend," I said to no one in particular.  
"Don't worry about it," a voice said in my head, "What's done is done. Just forgive and forget."  
The voice faded away before I had a chance to turn around, so I went back inside and into a corner.  
Shane said something, but I didn't hear it.  
"Something's up," I heard Shane say, "He would have responded to that."  
I heard them come closer, and I felt a hand trying to pull me around. I turned and hissed at them.  
They looked at me oddly and the guys left, but Tori stayed.  
"Hey, are you all right?" she asked.  
I didn't answer, but I think she knew what my problem was.  
"They're looking for a cure."  
I laughed scornfully. "The only cure is to stick a stake in me so I don't cause any more problems."  
"We won't kill our friend," she said. "But Cam thinks that there's a non-leathal solution."  
"And what's that?" I asked, "Letting me run loose? Tori, I have to kill to survive."  
"I know, but there's this drought you could take to."  
"Oh," I said, "Um, okay, I'm willing to try it."  
"Good," she said.  
"Yeah, now we all we got to do is wake Cam up."  
"No need," Cam said groggily.  
"He hurt you?" I asked.  
"Not much. The last thing I remember was him biting my neck. Then I blacked out. The bite kind of stung. Was that with you?"  
"Uh, yeah, but I fought," I said rubbing my neck where the scars were.  
He seemed to show no emotion on his face. "Hmm."  
"You said something about there being a antidote?"  
"Yeah, follow me," he said as he went over to his computer. "The components will be hard to get, but I think we can do it."  
"Yeah, I'll go get the things, what do you need?"  
"We're going to need some of that volcanic spring water, ginseng, south-Pacific sea weed, and a bit of your blood."  
"Well, that part's easy enough," I said, thrusting my wrist out, but Cam pushed it away.  
"Your human blood, not the blood you have now."  
"Oh, well, that's gonna' be a pretty hard to find."  
"Tell me about it," he said dryly. "Hmm, then again, hold on." He thought for a moment. "I think I still have those vials from last year's epidemic." And he went into the back rooms.  
He was in there for a while, until he reemerged carrying a rack of five test tubes, three filled with a crimson liquid, the other two empty.  
"Okay, Shane, Tori, I'm going to need another blood sample from both of you. Shane, you first.  
He took a syringe, he called it, out and attached a needle. Shane pulled up his sleeve and Cam cleaned a spot on the inside of his elbow and stuck the needle in. Shane cringed and Cam pulled out on the handle, drawing the dark scarlet liquid that dwelt within.  
I watched anxiously as Cam squirted the blood into an empty vial. Then, he did the same to Tori.  
"Okay, thanks, I'm going to compare blood types to find Dustin's. In the mean time, don't get into trouble," he said, the last part directed to me.  
"Hey."  
Shane interrupted, "Don't argue."  
"But."  
"C'mon, Tori and I'll go back to your house with you."  
"Okay, but I just want you to know, I'm not an express train or anything."  
"Yeah, we know," Tori said laughing and shaking her head. "Let's go."  
"But I'm not tired," I said, "Sun's set. I'm gonna go to the track or something. Guys want to come?"  
"Uh, yeah, sure," Shane said.  
"Okay then, see ya' there," and I was gone. 


	7. Getting There

Thanks to crazy4nc128, and of course true_blue. I really appreciate the good things you tell me.  
  
I saw that they hadn't got there yet, so I decided to go for a ride. I took off my shades and got my bike.  
"Hey, what're you doing?"  
  
Tori and Shane just got there.  
"Going for a ride."  
"Can you even see the track?" Tori asked.  
"Yeah. Hey, Shane, hold on to these." I tossed him my shades.  
"You sure about this?" she asked.  
"Tor, listen," Shane said, "Nothing will go wrong."  
"But what about last time?"  
"I fixed it all ready."  
"Yeah.." But I had already started off.  
It had been a while since I've been on this course and I guess I caught an edge, and I flipped, the bike landing on top of me, something burying itself into my chest. I heard screams and gasps, then Tori said, "Nothing will go wrong, huh?"  
When they pulled it off, I realized that it was the kickstand of it that had just barely missed my heart, and a broken leg. There was a light shining down on me.  
"Man, you okay?"  
"Yeah," I said, "Give me a second."  
As soon as I had said that, the hurting stopped and the wound closed. I went to get up and Shane offered me a hand up.  
"Don't!" Tori said, "You broke your leg."  
"It isn't broken any more, look," and I hit it. "See?" I took his had and got up.  
"Guys, get back here," Cam's voice said, "I think I did it."  
"All right," I said and he teleported us back to Ninja Opts.  
"Did you find it?" I asked.  
"Yes, and just in time to see your little stunt," Cam said dryly. "Yes, I've found your blood sample, but I still need the rest of the ingredients. Maybe you can help there."  
"Yeah, sure."  
"Great. Take this vial and fill it with the water. Ten go to the south west harbor, there should be sea weed there. Then go and try to find the ginseng. It looks like this," and he showed me a picture of the plant.  
"Okay, be right back," and I disappeared and then reappeared at the spring, and dipped the vial into the waters. Then I went to the south-west harbor and, sure enough, there was the sea weed Cam wanted. I went to the botanical center and found the ginseng.  
"Okay," I said, back at Ninja Opts. "I'm back."  
"Great, now I need a pot." He went to the back and came back out. Then he dumped the water and blood into it.  
"Hey, Hunter, Blake, think you can dry this?"  
"Yeah, sure," Hunter said, taking it, then using his ninja powers, he dried the thing easily.  
"Good," Cam said as he crumbled it into the pot. It hissed and fizzed from a crimson to a dark greeny color, like forest green.  
"Now the ginseng," and that too was fried.  
Cam's mixture then turned from the green to a dark blue, almost black.  
"One more thing," he said as he grabbed something off the table. "Lemon."  
"What's that for?" I asked.  
"Just for flavor."  
"Oh."  
"Let me heat it up a bit," Cam said and he dark blue turned a bright yellow.  
He spooned some out into a cup and handed it to me.  
"Well," I said, a little nervous, "bottom's up."  
I tipped the glass up and quickly drained the glass. 


	8. Crap, Not Again!

Thanks again to crazy4AC128 and, of course, True-to-Blue, as always. Just answer me one question, Why is it that Dustin's always paired with Marah?  
I immediately felt a huge burning sensation in my stomach and mouth and every where in between, like I had just drank, I dunno, draino or something.  
I began to shake and everything around me became hazy and fell black. I felt my stomach wrench and my lungs constrict. I heard myself yell out in pain, then, everything around me became quiet. Slowly, I lost all knowing, but softly felt my heart slowly begin to beat again, and felt my chest expand in breath.  
Slowly senses came back and I opened my eyes.  
'Where am I?' I wondered. I felt as if I had been asleep for ages.  
"Oh, hey, you're awake. Welcome back to the land of the living."  
"Who." I began. I recognized his face, but his face didn't ring a name.  
"Never mind," he said, "you've gotta' go for work. I'll see you outside."  
"Um, okay," and I quickly changed and met him outside.  
"I'm sorry, but can you remind me of your name?" I asked.  
He laughed and said, "Shane."  
"Oh," I said. "Oh, yeah. Thanks, I remember now."  
"No prob, let's go."  
"Where?"  
"Storm Chargers. You work there as a mechanic."  
"Oh, right!"  
"C'mon, I'll show you."  
Memories slowly came back as I entered the sports shop.  
"Hey, Kel," I said waving to Kelly.  
"You okay now?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"We had some business, and you're going to be pretty busy."  
"Okay," I said and I went to a back room.  
"Hi, Dustin," a girl said. There were two guys with her.  
"Uh." I began.  
"Tori," she said.  
"Right, hey, Tori," I said.  
"So, do you know these two?" she asked, pointing to the other guys.  
"They look familiar, but I'm not getting any names. Sorry."  
"It's okay," the blond one said, "I'm Hunter, and he's Blake."  
"Oh, yeah, I remember you now."  
I turned around and saw a nervous looking girl come in. She had golden colored hair, about up to her shoulders or a little longer. She wore sunglasses and a jacket and looked hurt.  
"Hey, guys," Shane said, "check this out."  
"Man, don't. She looks like she's in pain," I said, leaving the room.  
"Dustin, don't," Tori said.  
"Why not? She needs help and I work here."  
"But she could..you know," Shane said.  
"I'll take that chance, then."  
"All right then."  
I went over to her and said, "Hey, do you need any help?"  
She wheeled around and became a little skittish.  
"Um, yeah, could you tell me where I might find Blake and Hunter Bradley?"  
"Yeah," I said, "They're back there. By the way, I'm Dustin Brooks."  
"I'm Sara."  
"Cool, um, I'll go get them." I ran to the back and told Blake and Hunter about the girl. Their eyes got wide as they high tailed it out of there to her.  
They started talking. Then after awhile, she took off the jacket and we saw that her slender arms were covered with bruises, and as she took off her shades, we saw two heather blue eyes, and one black one.  
Blake and Hunter looked upset and said stuff worriedly. Then she began to cry and the guys hugged her.  
They waved to each other as she put the shades and the jacket back on and left.  
"Dude," Shane asked, "what was that about?"  
"That was our sister," Hunter said.  
"His real," Blake added, pointing at Hunter, "but we're all family."  
"What happened to her?" Tori asked.  
"Her creep of an ex found her and beat her for dumping him," Hunter explained, "and it's our job to protect her since."  
"Our parents died," Blake finished.  
"Oh, so, what does he want?" I asked.  
"Not even she knows, but we're pretty sure he wants her dead."  
Hunter nodded and said, "even when we worked for Lothor, we still protected her, but she was all ready with him, so we just watched her. We knew he was bad news."  
"How?" Tori asked.  
  
"Right from the start, he was bullying her, but nothing physical, but still," Blake said. "After about a week, she began to get bruises and cuts. We asked her how she had been getting them, but she'd never tell."  
Hunter continued, "Finally it got to the point where she'd turn up on our doorstep unconscious or so hurt that she couldn't walk. We knew we had to do something. I was the one to finally break the ice."  
  
I'm really sorry for this little interruption, but I'm going to quickly switch P.O.V.'s so that you can see what happened that night. For a little while, it'll be Hunter's P.O.V. It's for flashback purposes.  
  
*flashback*  
I waited on the front stoop for her as she came back home.  
"What's going on?" I asked her. "What's going on with you and him?"  
"Nothing," she told me, but I didn't buy it.  
"But what about how you've been coming back home? Unconscious or hurting so badly that you can't even walk? Now I don't think that's nothing. What's wrong?"  
She finally broke down and confessed. "He's been abusing me for a while now."  
"Abusing you? How?"  
"Mentally, physically, se." She choked on the word sexually. "I didn't want to say anything, because he threatened to kill any remaining family I had left. I only wanted to protect you and Blake."  
"No," I said, "You should have come out with it straight away. Getting hurt yourself is no way to protect someone. Dump him. It's obvious you're too good for him."  
"But."  
"Look, Blake and I will be near by to protect you and to make sure that you don't run into any trouble." *End of flashback* "I guess he still isn't cool with her decision, because on their last date, she told him that she wanted out. He told her that he would kill her, but we never gave him a chance to act upon his words, 'cause Blake and I took him out before he even had a chance to pull out his gun."  
  
End of Hunter's P.O.V. Now back to DUSTIN'S P.O.V.  
  
"So, how old is she?" Shane asked.  
"Not much younger than I am," Blake replied.  
"But even so, we consider her our baby sister and our responsibility to take care of."  
"Hey dude, we're here to help," Shane told him and Blake.  
"Thanks," Blake replied.  
"Blake," Hunter said, "We've got to go find her, now, and hope that he hasn't found her."  
"Yeah," Blake replied, then turned to Shane, Tori and me, "We'll join up you guys later."  
And they left the store.  
Suddenly my vision clouded over and I saw Cam running from something, or someone, I thought.  
I felt someone shake me.  
"Dude," Shane said, "Are you there?"  
"Yeah, but we've got to get to Ninja Opts. right away."  
As soon as I said that, my surroundings changed and swirled to Ninja Opts. The first thing I saw was Cam lying on the floor, his head pillowed in a pool of crimson liquid.  
"Oh, God, Cam!" I said and I went over to him and picked him up out of the pool of blood. I turned him over, his head rolling back as I did so. Two freshly made puncture marks scarred the skin on his neck. 


	9. What Happened Now?

Thanks again to crazy4nc128 and True-to-Blue for being the only ones to review since like chapter 1 or 2.  
'Damn it,' I thought, 'I'm too late.'  
Then I heard a groan. I looked back down at Cam.  
"Cam?" I asked. "Can you hear me?"  
"Mnn?" he groaned, opening his eyes. "Yeah, I suppose, but that was the second time I've been attacked. If they don't stop coming, I'm going to make sure they don't." He got up and walked away from me.  
"Cam, turn around," I told him; I couldn't tell by his eyes, but something wasn't right about him. "Now smile,"  
He did so, revealing two rather pointed teeth.  
"Whoa," I said in surprise.  
"What?" he asked, turning back to me. "What is it?"  
"Dude, do this," I said and I wiped the edges of my top teeth with my tongue.  
"I don't know what good." he began and followed my lead, his dark eyes widening in fear. "Oh, geez. Well, yours are vampiric as well."  
I bit my lip. Sure enough, he was right.  
"So that's how I got here so fast, but I thought I was alive. How is this possible?"  
"I'm not sure. Now what?"  
Before I could answer, Tori and Shane went through the door.  
"Dude, how'd you get here so fast?" Shane asked.  
"Not sure, but I think it's because of my vamp powers."  
"But, dude, you're alive."  
"Yeah, I know, I feel alive, well, more than I did yesterday. Oh, you're gonna love this. Cam."  
"Don't say it, Dustin," Cam said warningly.  
"But, they need to know."  
"I know, but now's not the time. Look."  
Tori, Shane and I turned around and saw Blake and Hunter; Hunter was carrying a limp girl covered in bruises and small cuts.  
"That son of a b**** tried to kill her again," Hunter said on the verge of raging. "D*** him. D*** him to f****** H***."  
"Hunter, language," Blake warned, nodding down to the girl who was just waking up.  
"Why do you say that?" she asked softly.  
"Sara, we're sorry, we should have never let you go, had we known."  
"Don't worry, I'm all right."  
"We're going to need bandages and clean water. Cam, could you go get that for me?" Hunter asked, then turned and looked at Cam. "Cam? Are you all right?"  
I looked over at him, and he was twitching with angst. "Dude, that's scary. You're twitching like mega bad."  
"Yes, Dustin, I know. I'll be right back, Hunter," and he went to the back room.  
When he got back, he had a bowl of water, a clean rag, and several bandages.  
Hunter took them and thanked him; then turning to Sara, began to wash the cut that was below her bottom lip as Blake cleaned one on her arm then bandaged it. She winced slightly.  
"Sorry," he said, loosening it.  
"So, how did he find her again?" I asked.  
"You know, you could just ask me," she said. Yep, she was almost exactly like Hunter.  
"Okay, then," I corrected my self, "how did he find you?"  
"Tracking device," she said as she pulled out a small smashed mechanical object.  
"Dang," Shane said.  
"Yeah," she replied, then turned to Hunter, "I have to go to him."  
"NO," Hunter told her. "That would be insane. Didn't you see what he did to us?"  
"Yes," she said, "but he could help me."  
"In exchange for something," Blake said. "He's only a lying, evil lunatic."  
"But."  
"No," Blake and Hunter said.  
"He's no good; you should know that," Blake added.  
"We're not allowing that," Hunter said.  
"Oh, great," Sara said. Now, instead of brothers, I have two fathers. Look, I know how to take care of myself. I've been doing it for practically all my life. Since, well, you know. I learned from your mistakes."  
"Sara, don't be stupid," Blake said.  
"Can't you trust me?"  
"Yeah," Hunter said, "It's just."  
"Look, I'm going to do it whether you like it or not, so it's pointless to argue."  
"And we're saying you're not," Blake said rather harshly.  
"Oh, yeah?" she said, "You can't stop me," and she disappeared.  
Hunter gave out a small cry of frustration. "I wish our parents had never taught her that!"  
"Dude," Blake said, "Settle down."  
"C'mon, let's get her before she does anything stupid," and they left.  
"Hey, Dustin," Shane said, "remind you of anyone?"  
"Um, no, why?"  
"No reason," he said.  
"Wait a minute," I said, "You're talking about..Hey!!"  
"Shane, be nice," Tori said. "Cam, are you going to be okay?"  
"Oh, sure he is," I said, "He only."  
'Don't say it,' I heard him say in my head.  
"Anyway," Shane said, dismissing the Cam thing. "I noticed you lookin' at her."  
"Yeah, so?"  
"You like her."  
"No, well, even if I do, I'll have to get to know her before I can trust her."  
"Oh, still stuck on that whole Marah thing?"  
"Yeah, I still can't believe I let her play me like that."  
  
"Sara seemed nice enough," Tori said.  
"Yeah, sure."  
"She seemed a lot like Dustin," Shane said.  
"Okay, dude, not cool," I said. 


	10. As Always

As always, thank you's to True-To-Blue and crazy4nc128, how'd you guess? Unfortunately she does do something stupid, you'll see what I'm talking about in this coming chapter. She does something extremely stupid.  
  
The next day, at Storm Chargers, I saw Sara come in, but neither Blake nor Hunter.  
"Hey, Sara," I said, "D'you know where your brothers are?"  
"Mmm, no, sorry," she said.  
"Oh."  
"Why, do you need them?"  
"They work here."  
"Oh! I'm sorry, I haven't seen them. Maybe I can help?"  
"No, thanks anyways."  
"What's wrong? You're acting as if you can't trust me, or I'm going to hurt you."  
"You wouldn't, would you?"  
"Not on my own free will. I mean if I was on mind control or something."  
"But then it wouldn't really be you."  
"He he, guess not."  
"Hey, do you want to go do something?"  
"Yeah," she said. "Whacha' want to do?"  
"You want to go down to the track?"  
"Sure, sounds like fun."  
"Okay, then, let's go."  
When we got there, we heard, "I wondered when you'd be here."  
"Sam," she whispered. "Dustin, get out of here. I'll take care of it."  
"No, I."  
"Just go."  
As I turned around, I heard fighting, and then someone fall. I turned back around and saw that it was the creep who fell, but he wasn't moving or anything.  
"You didn't.."  
"No. He's just out. I hope he caught amnesia.  
"Huh?"  
"Memory loss."  
"Oh."  
"Can I watch you bike?"  
"How'd you know I like motocross?"  
"Well, you suggested we head down to the track, so I just sort of figured."  
Well, maybe I was beginning to trust her. After all, she did protect me.  
"Um, yeah, sure," and I went to go put on my gear.  
As I came out again, I noticed that she was talking to a brown-haired person. Sara nodded sadly and the brown haired person left.  
"What was that about?" I asked.  
"Oh, nothing."  
"You don't look as if it's nothing."  
"I can't tell you."  
"Why not?"  
"I'll end up hurting you and my brothers."  
"How?"  
"Just trust me on this."  
As soon as she said that, Zurgaine and a bunch of Kelzaks came. The Kelzaks held me off while Zurgaine captured Sara.  
"Don't hurt her," I said.  
"Hurt her? Why would I do that? She's the perfect little actress."  
I looked at him, then her; her blue-gray eyes down cast and glassy, like she would cry.  
"What is he talking about?" I asked.  
"I told you I didn't want to hurt you," she said.  
"She's been fooling you, just like Marah."  
I looked from his expressionless, well, technically faceless, face to hers, which was now tear-stained and sorrowful. I just couldn't believe that she had done that.  
Then, a captive Blake and Hunter showed up out of no where, and they also looked angry and betrayed.  
"Love to stay for the reunion, but we have trouble to cause," and Zurgaine and the Kelzaks left.  
"Why didn't you listen to us?" Hunter was raging. "Didn't we tell you that he was no good?"  
"I didn't want you guys to get hurt."  
"Well, guess what?" I asked angrily. "It's a little too late now. First that alien.. now you? That's it; I'm never going to trusting anyone again."  
"That's fine," she said sadly, "then I'll just disappear and save you the heart ache," and she was gone.  
"Dustin, you okay?" Blake asked.  
"Hm? Yeah. Why'd she do that?"  
  
"Well," Hunter said, now that he was calm, "she made a deal with Lothor, that if he didn't kill us, she'd help him."  
"She was only trying to protect us," Blake said.  
"But instead, she hurt me," I told him.  
"Didn't she tell you that she hates hurting people, even if she has to?"  
"Yeah, but How do I know she wasn't lying."  
"Why'd she run away then?" Blake asked  
"Yeah," Hunter added, "Are you that stupid? Can't you see that she likes you?"  
"Ch.. Whatever," I said and I left.  
I was..crushed. Why did this always happen to me? I've fallen for her, and she..just crushed me.  
It's hard to breathe knowing I've been played again. I hate it. My mind wandered, lost in my head.  
Now I was alone again. I figured it would turn out that way. 


	11. Going to Forgive

WARNING: This chapter contains some of the mushiest mush you have ever laid eyes upon. That is all.  
  
I went biking to clear my head, although, I crashed a couple of times.  
A week later, I received a letter from Sara, but I didn't open it because I was late for training.  
Oh, shit, I thought as I realized what time it was. I stowed the letter a pocket and left.  
When I got there, training was over, and I was in trouble.  
"You're lucky my father's at a convention," Cam said. "Practice was canceled."  
"Yeah," Tori said, "What were you doing?"  
"I got a letter."  
"From who?" Shane asked.  
"Whom," Cam corrected.  
"Sara," I said.  
"Sara Bradley?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well, what does it say?"  
"I haven't opened it yet," I said, pulling it out from my pocket.  
"Why not?"  
"Because, I don't know if I can trust her again."  
"Look, if she sent you something, then probably," Shane said.  
"Just open it and read it," Tori said.  
And I did.  
The letter read:  
Dustin,  
I'm sorry for what I had done. If I could go back and relive it, I wouldn't have did some of those things. Please forgive me. It doesn't really matter if you forgive me or not, 'cause I'll still love you.  
Sara Bradley  
I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I was so confused. My head said leave her, but my heart told me differently.  
"Oh, great, what am I supposed to do now?" I asked.  
"I think," Tori said, "that a certain ninja master Guinea pig would tell you to follow your ninja instincts."  
"But what if they lead me wrong?"  
"They won't," Tori said.  
"Hey, Cam, can I borrow a pen or something?"  
"Yeah, sure," and he handed me a pen.  
I took it from him and quickly scrawled, "Meet me at the track and we can talk, Dustin."  
After I was done, I handed him back the pen and left for Storm Chargers.  
When I got there, I immediately found Blake.  
"Hey, Blake," I said.  
"Yeah?"  
"Could you deliver this to Sara?"  
"Yeah," he said.  
"Thanks, I owe you one."  
"Yep."  
The next day. Blake came by my place in Storm Chargers with a note.  
"It's from. you know."  
"Okay, thanks."  
It said, "Okay, meet you at six tonight, and I'll explain everything. I am so sorry I hurt you. Sara."  
I grabbed a pencil and scrawled, "K, see you soon. D."  
  
And I handed it back to Blake and he left.  
And so I started on a blue bike that had been brought in earlier that day. 


	12. Again?

At 6:00 that day I was at the track; I found Sara leaning on a fence post.  
"So," I said, accidentally startling her. "Oh, sorry-you said you were going to explain, so."  
"Right, well you see, when Blake and Hunter were first captured, I went up to save them. I made a deal with Lothor, saying that if he didn't kill my brothers because that was his original plan, I would help him with whatever he wanted. And so, I didn't tell you because he wanted me to betray you. But I never wanted to." She went on for another minute or two, tears starting to come.  
"Oh," I said quietly, moving to put my arms around her, and she moved into them, and I closed them around her waist. She rested her head on my shoulder, and her hands on my chest, and whispered, "I'm sorry."  
"You were doing what you thought was right," I told her, resting my chin on her soft honey-blond hair.  
"But that's no excuse to hurt such a sweet and wonderful guy like you."  
"I've fallen for you," I told her, "But you crushed me that other day."  
"As well as me," she added. "I just hope it's not too late to make things right for us."  
"Is there an 'us'?" I asked.  
"Do you want there to be?"  
"I smiled at her. "Yes," I said, "It's not too late."  
She looked up at me, a question dancing in her eyes.  
I leaned down slightly.  
"Careful," she whispered, looking into my eyes.  
I closed my own and pressed my lips against hers. I felt her freeze up, then slowly, intensify it.  
After a minute, we heard someone clear their throat. We parted and looked to the source of the noise.  
"No. How'd he find me?"  
"Sara," Sam said, so calmly that it was creepy. "Why'd you leave me? I loved you."  
"You loved to hurt me," she spat at him.  
"Sara, you don't want to hurt him, do you?" he asked.  
"I can take care of myself," I told him.  
"Really?" he said pulling a gun.  
This guy's a psycho, I thought. We both stared at him.  
"Sara, come here."  
"I have to," she whispered fearfully to me, and walked silently to him.  
"That's a good girl," Sam said.  
Once she was there, "You're so good," he said, pulling the trigger.  
My breath got caught in my throat. I clasped my lower left side, and fell to my knees.  
"Dustin!" she cried, trying to get away.  
"Come on," he said, pulling her away, and as he did so, I fell on my right side and tried to breathe through the pain.  
"Dustin," Cam's voice said through my morpher, "Are you all right?"  
"No," I confessed. "I've been shot." 


	13. Help me!

"Shot?" Cam asked.  
"Yeah, Sara's ex found us, and kidnapped her and shot me."  
"All right, um, Blake and Hunter are closest. I'll contact them."  
"No need," I said, "They're here."  
"Dude," Hunter asked, "What happened?"  
"Sam," I gasped, "found us. He has her."  
"C'mon," Blake said, "you've got to go to the hospital."  
As they helped me up, I felt the bullet in the hole it had made.  
By the time we had got there, the blood coming from the wound had made a large ring around the hole in my yellow shirt.  
"Hey," Hunter said to the receptionist. "My friend's been shot. It doesn't look real serious, but the bullet is still in him."  
"Go right in," she said.  
Hunter went back to Blake and helped me in.  
"Thanks guys," I said.  
"Hey," Hunter said, "You're light; it's no big deal."  
"Yeah, if you were some fat person, we'd probably have to charge you," Blake added.  
I laughed a little, then stopped 'cause it hurt a bit.  
"Ooh," Blake said, "Sorry."  
"It's okay; it was funny," I told him.  
In the E.R. I was told to lie down; then the doctor gave me a shot of anesthesia in my left side, because, apparently, the bullet wasn't in that deep. I saw him take some forsnips and stick them into the bullet hole. It kinda freaked me out, 'cause I couldn't feel it, but he was sticking something into me.  
"Okay, I've got it," he said as he took the forsnips and the bloody bullet out of me. Then he took a needle and began to stitch the hole closed. Then he taped a patch over it and was done.  
"Thanks," I said, getting up. The 'rents weren't going to like that, so I paid out of my own pocket. Then the thunders and I went back to the track.  
"Do you know which way he went?" Hunter asked.  
"Um, if I was here," I said moving to the spot where I fell, "Then they went that way." I pointed directly in front of me.  
"Great, we'll take it from here," Blake said.  
"No, I'll come, too. It's my fault she's gone. I could have."  
"No, you couldn't have," Hunter contradicted. "He's like Lothor. But if you want to c'mon."  
And we headed in the direction that he took Sara.  
  
Wow, a really short chapter for y'all. I hope you liked it. And tune in next time for probably the start of the conclusion. 


	14. Damsel in Destress

Ooh, sorry, um Thank you's to crazy and True-to-Blue.  
  
After a while, we went to Ninja Opts.  
"Cam!" Hunter said.  
Cam came out, blood dripping from his lips and mouth.  
We all gave looks of disgust.  
"Uh, dude," I said, pointing around my mouth area, "You got some."  
"Oh," he said, eyes widening, wiping his mouth. "What do you need?"  
"Can you find Sara?" Blake asked. "She's been captured by her ex."  
"Yes, luckily, I gave a tracer to her yesterday."  
"What was she doing here yesterday?" I asked.  
"I can't tell you," he said. "She made me promise."  
"Cam," Hunter said warningly.  
"Relax, it has nothing to do with the situation," Cam said raising an eyebrow.  
"Oh," Blake and Hunter seemed to get it, but I didn't.  
"C'mon," Cam said as he went to his computer and found her location. "She's in an old cabin in the woods."  
"Thanks," Hunter said. "Ready, bro?"  
"Yep," Blake said.  
"Thunder Storm, Ranger form," they said and were instantly in their ranger uniforms.  
"Let's go," Hunter said.  
"Just a sec," I said. "Ninja Storm, Ranger Form," and I, too, was instantly in my ranger uniform.  
"Now?" Hunter asked impatiently.  
"C'mon," I said and we left for the cabin.  
When we got there, we sneaked up to a window and saw what was going on.  
Sara was tied to the far wall; she looked as if she were tortured, her clothes in shreds and blood coming out of her mouth and hairline, and other various cuts on her.  
I was ticked off at the dude; Blake and Hunter were probably too.  
"C'mon," Hunter growled. "We're going in," and he silently got up and went to the door. After Blake and I followed, he kicked the door down and we all went in.  
"Dustin," Blake said to me. "Get Sara out of here. Take her back to Ninja Opts. We'll hold him off."  
"Right," I said, as I went over to her and untied the ropes gently.  
"Dustin?" she whispered and fell unconscious.  
I picked her up and quickly carried her out of there and back to Ninja Opts.  
  
Another short Chapter. Well, I'll just have to make them longer, won't I? Thank you for reading my fic. 


	15. Cam has a CRUSH?

Thank you to crazy and True.  
  
"Cam!" I called.  
"Yeah?" he replied, coming out of he back rooms, hastily shoving something in his shirt pocket.  
"Help."  
He saw the badly beaten and bleeding girl in my arms.  
"Why didn't you just take her to a hospital?" he asked angrily.  
"Think about it," I told him. "Do you really want another incident where I become famous again?"  
"Good point," Cam said. "Follow me," and he helped me to the back to his room and after we had bandaged her up, Cam laid her on his bed.  
"What? Do you mean I'm right for a change?" I asked after we had finished.  
"Don't push your luck," he replied.  
"So, who was that in the picture?" I asked.  
"Who said I was looking at a picture."  
"It's in your shirt pocket."  
"It's just a list of things I need to do around here, including finding myself an antidote."  
"Cam," I said, "I'm really doubting it. Cant you just tell me?"  
"No; not really," he said dryly.  
"Why not? It's not like I'm going to blab or anything. I know a secret of Shane's that I haven't told anyone."  
He sighed, probably defeated.  
"All right, as long as you promise not to tell," and he pulled the picture out of his shirt pocket. It was a picture of him and a Mexican- looking girl; he had his arm slung over her shoulders in best-friend fashion.  
"Who's this?" I asked pointing to the girl.  
"That's Ash, Ashley," he said.  
I gave him a confused look.  
"She's a girl and my friend."  
"Oh, okay."  
"You remember a gardener in the school, right?"  
"Yeah," I said slowly.  
"That's her."  
"Oh. Oh!" I said recognizing her. "She was a sarcastic one. Mouthy, too."  
"She taught me every remark I know," he said.  
"Oh, so you weren't sarcastic before?"  
"I never said that."  
"What happened to her?"  
"Well, you remember the day the school got attacked and destroyed, right?"  
"Yeah."  
"And all the other students were trapped and brought into space?"  
"Yea. Did that really happen?"  
"Yes. Anyways, she was trapped as well. And when I was up there. Yeah, I saw her, in Lothor's dungeon. Oh.. I gave away our vulnerabilities."  
"Huh?"  
"Our weak points, I told them to Lothor. I am the biggest idiot in the world."  
"Yeah, but you're still smarter than I am," I said.  
"I suppose that makes you the biggest idiot, then," he joked.  
"Maybe," I agreed.  
Then, Cam got misty-eyed, which I found, like, really weird.  
"Dude, you okay?"  
"No, Dustin, but I'm going to."  
"Oh, I see now."  
"See what?"  
"You like her."  
"Don't be ridiculous."  
"Oh, wow, you do! Why don't you tell people things? Aren't we your friends?"  
"Yes, it's just."  
"You like her right?" I asked patiently.  
Cam didn't say anything, but his answer was etched onto his face.  
"And you miss her?"  
Still no reply.  
"C'mon, Cam, I'm not going to betray you or anything."  
"I know," he said finally. "It's just that I'm so used to keeping things to myself; it's been a while since I've told anyone anything. Not without them forcing it out."  
"You want to tell me?" I asked.  
"If you tell me who you like," he replied.  
"Oh, that's easy, but you can't tell anyone," I said, then went into a whisper. "I think I like Blake and Hunter's sister."  
"I thought so."  
"What do you mean?"  
"It just seemed obvious to me."  
"Oh; you like her, right?"  
He nodded. "So what's Shane's big secret?"  
"Oh, um, I.can't.really.say. Not without Shane's consent."  
"Ah, I see."  
"Yeah, well, I'm going to go; I'll see you later, and no biting!"  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know."  
And I ran out the door and up the stairs to go to Shane's house. 


	16. Secret's Safe

At Shane's house.  
I knocked on the door.  
"Yeah," Shane said opening it. "Oh, hey, Dustin."  
"Hey, man. Just came to tell you your secret's still safe with me."  
"Good; come in."  
I went in and followed Shane to his room; then I sat at his desk and he sat on his bed.  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah, I'm sure."  
"Okay."  
"I mean, I mentioned that you had a secret; just not what it was."  
"What? Man, that was stupid."  
"But now I know his."  
"You.whatever. As long as you didn't tell what it was, I suppose you're okay."  
"Why don't you just tell people; it's no big deal. There are a lot of bi's, gays and lesbos out there, and they aren't afraid of what people think of them."  
"First of all, I'm not them and besides, if my brother or parents find out; it'll be all over for me."  
"I don't see why you're freaking over this. You like what you like; who cares what people think."  
"There are two things you didn't consider: one, I'm not like most people; and two, you're not gay; you're straight."  
"And I'm thinking one of the thunders is bi," I joked.  
"Really?" Shane asked.  
"Yeah; it's kinda obvious. I saw him looking; I mean really looking, at Cam once."  
Shane nodded, smiling.  
"Yeah, well, I probably should get going. See you later."  
"Yeah, well, wait. I'll come with."  
I nodded and we both went to Storm Chargers.  
"Hey, Kelly," I said, "Sorry, I'm late. I had to stop by."  
"That's okay; you're just lucky we've been slow."  
"Yeah, well, I'm going to go to the back now," and I left Shane with Kelly. And I went to the back, Shane following anyways.  
"Hey, Dustin," Hunter said coming out of the storage rooms, "could I talk to you alone?" He motioned for me to follow him.  
"Yeah, sure," I said following him. On the way I asked, "So where's Sam?"  
"Who?" Hunter asked. "Oh, county jail. Raving something about how the power rangers are evil."  
When we got there, I asked, "What's up?"  
"I know how, surprisingly, well you kept Shane's thing."  
"You know?"  
"I accidentally over heard. Sorry, I'm not going to tell. Anyways."  
"Yeah?" I asked.  
"I need to know, will you keep it?"  
"Yeah," I said.  
"Even under threat of pain and death?"  
"Yeah, sure."  
"Okay," he sat down on a crate and said softly, "I.never mind. I gotta go back to work."  
I had kinda figured he'd chicken out.  
"You what? You said you wanted to tell me something."  
"If you want, you can date Sara. You're pretty good."  
"Is that all?"  
"Ye.no," he sighed. Ug, brood and gloom residing.  
"Well, what?"  
"I.I don't know."  
"It can't be as bad as Shane's."  
"Fine; um, one night, when I was with my girlfriend." I snorted. "Shut up," Hunter said. "Blake hooked me up with her. Anyways, this guy came up to me, mistaking me for someone else, and kissed me. I was in complete and utter shock, until he realized that I wasn't his friend. He apologized, embarrassed, and left. But truth of the matter is, I really didn't mind. True it was kinda gross, but.I don't know. Then she came back, and I kissed her; and, yeah, there was a spark of something there. But I still can't forget what happened."  
"Okay, you're slightly undecided.so?"  
"So?!? Man if anyone knew; they'd be baggin' on me constantly."  
"I'm telling you it's no big deal."  
"Easy for you to say. You know you're straight."  
"Then talk to Shane!" I said exasperated.  
"Chill, man, sorry."  
"Naw, it's all right," I said, "but seriously, you really should talk to Shane."  
"You know I really don't like him."  
"Yeah, but he can relate slightly better than I can."  
Hunter gave me a confused look followed by a you-got-to-be-kidding-me look.  
"Hey, if you don't; I will."  
"I'd so kill you."  
"Hey, ninja of earth, you'd be putting me back in my natural element"  
That got me an oh-brother look.  
"Well, not only that, but I've already been dead."  
"So? You'll know how it feels."  
  
"You going to tell him? At least try."  
Hunter looked like he'd crack and tell, but, "No," he said.  
"All right then," I said. "Shane!"  
"Yeah?" he called back.  
"Could you come here?"  
"Yeah, sure, wait a sec," and Shane came into view.  
"Okay, since you guys have similar problems..aw, heck. Shane, gay; Hunter, undecided. There, now we all know."  
"Dustin," the two said. "You promised."  
"Look, I'm sick of you guys thinking that there's a problem with who you are and what the rest will think. Well, you know what? The rest don't give a damn. You're our friends, and we'll like you two even if you guys are gay or undecided. Even Cam has a crush!" I then shut up because I knew I had gone too far.  
"What?" Shane and Hunter asked.  
"Nothing," I said, trying to leave, but I was surrounded. "I can't; I promised."  
"Who?" Shane asked.  
"Who, what?"  
"Who does Cam have a crush on?" Hunter pressed.  
"I'm telling you, I can't tell you. I've gone too far. I've got to go back to work." I used my ninja powers to get over Shane and I went back to my working area and finished fixing another bike.  
"Dustin, you're going to cave in sooner or later. We'll be there when you do," and the two of them backed off, for now.  
I've got to go and warn Cam, I thought and I left as my shift had just ended. 


	17. Stolen

"Cam," I said as I arrived at Ninja Opts. "I."  
"You let it slip, didn't you?" Cam asked, already knowing the answer and excuse. "Don't answer. I trusted you."  
"I know it's just that the gay and the undecided fellow were getting me agitated and I was rambling on and it slipped."  
"The gay and the undecided?" Cam asked.  
"Damn it," I shouted, "There I go again."  
"Shane's one of them, right? Never mind, I don't want to know the details."  
"And now they're going to follow me everywhere, until I spill. And you know, I'm no good under that pressure."  
"And don't forget, if they know your fears, they can use them against you."  
"Erg, God.Sensei!" I said as the ninja guinea pig popped out of nowhere.  
"Dustin, what have I told you about letting secrets slip?"  
"That no good will come from it."  
"Yes, I think you need to be reminded of this. Maybe you should go," I cringed at what he would tell me that I had to do, "for a visit to Sara. I hear she's awake."  
"Thank you, Sensei," I said as I went into the back.  
"Then, a nice 10 mile jog is in order."  
Frick, I thought, then said, "Yes, Sensei."  
As I went into Cam's room, I saw the girl stir and heard her groan in pain.  
"Hey," I said softly, "how are you?"  
"I hurt," she said sadly.  
"I kinda figured that."  
She gave a small smile.  
"Dustin!" Cam yelled, "It's a monster. C'mon, I've already contacted the others."  
"I've got to go now," I said to Sara.  
"I understand. Go."  
And I went back into the front and quickly changed into my ninja uniform, and Cam and I left to confront the creature.  
When we got there, the scene was havoc everywhere.  
"Guys!" Shane shouted to us from the end of what looked like a vacuum hose that seemed to be coming from the monster; and it looked as if the hose was in Shane's lower left torso, the connection between them was glowing bright red as Shane's uniform became duller in color until it became black and crumbled off like dust, only leaving Shane in his normal clothing.  
"Ah, two new ranger delectables," it said.  
"You won't get away with this, Vac-u-Mon," Cam said.  
"That's what you're wrong, Camy, dear," a new voice crooned sweetly.  
"You. You always did have a thing for drama, Jaimee."  
"Yes, and you were always on the dry, boring side. Guess who came for a visit," she said, pulling out a Mexican-looking girl.  
"Ash!" Cam shouted.  
"Cam? Cam where are you?" the girl, Ash, said, scared. "You're love's the one in the green unitard."  
"Yeah, and you've got cat-breath, what's your point?"  
"You know, Camy, I could just..get rid of the little problem," she said going to bite Ash.  
"No!" Cam said and Ash shot out of the vampiress' clutches and safely into Cam's arms.  
"You okay?" Cam asked her.  
"Yeah," she said. "I'm fine."  
Her eyes were pointed to the front of Cam's helmet, but she didn't have them directed to his visor.  
Then, without warning, Cam and I were wrapped up in the tubes coming from the creature and we, too, began to get our powers drained. I felt my ninja powers being sucked out of me like soda through a straw.  
I looked around me and saw that Cam's uniform turning black and the next thing, our uniforms crumbling off like dust, too.  
When we fell off the lines the monster had drained all our powers.  
"Cam? Are you okay?" Ash asked.  
"Ash, stay there," Cam said and he tried to get up, but found that he couldn't  
"We'll see your friends later, Camy, dear."  
"I really doubt it, Jaimee," he said.  
They just laughed and left.  
Cam was squinting badly.  
"C'mon, we got to find you some shade or something," I said, trying to stand up and steady myself at the same time and failing, but I felt someone catch me as I fell. I looked behind me and saw Hunter.  
"You've got to stop fallin' for me," he joked.  
"Ha, ha. My powers were stolen and I'm pretty much drained; so's Shane and Cam. Ash is a friend of Cam's. The Mexican girl over there," I said, "I think she's blind."  
"Hmm.Well, better get the others," Hunter said, leaning me on Tori; the he and Blake helped Shane and Cam up. Then Hunter and Cam went over to Ash and Cam told her to take Hunter's hand and we headed to Ninja Opts.  
When we got there, Tori went over to the computer with Cam and Hunter, and I fell onto the floor in exhaustion.  
"A little help over here," I said into the floor.  
"Coming," Hunter said, once Cam was sitting in his chair. "Up ya' come," and he helped me back up.  
"Thanks," I said, breathing hard.  
"You okay?"  
"No," I confessed. "I'm really tired."  
"Hmm," Hunter said. "How 'bout you, Cam, you feel tired?"  
"No, not really, why?"  
"Dustin over here is. Is that a bad thing?"  
"I don't know. Hey, Shane! Are you tired?"  
"He's out," Blake said, putting Shane on the floor.  
"Hmm."  
"What?" I asked, as Hunter helped me to the front.  
"It should go away."  
"What?"  
"The tiredness."  
"Oh."  
"In the meantime, maybe you should go with Hunter and Blake and go visit Sara."  
"You two want me to come?" I asked.  
"Not right away," Blake said.  
"Okay," I agreed and I, after recovering my balance, walked over to the central table and sat down by it.  
"How're you doing, Ash?"  
"Fine, until that baquera came along and blinded me."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Por que? Why?"  
"Porque tiento responsible."  
(Because I feel responsible.)  
"Pero el no falta de tu."  
(But it's not your fault.)  
"Si, pero."  
(Yes, but.)  
"No, no ciudado. Lothor capuro me y robo mi vision, no tu, amor."  
(No, don't worry about it. It was Lothor who captured me and stole my sight, not you, love.)  
"Pero no tu tieneo estar secuestsrar!"  
(But you shouldn't have been kidnapped!)  
"Y pero haci. (And yet I did.) It doesn't matter now that it's over."  
"What?" I asked. Tori seemed to get it, but I was confused.  
"They're talking about what had happened," Tori explained.  
"Oh."  
"Hey, Dustin," Hunter said. "C'mon." 


	18. Sorry guys!

Thank you Mysterio Jaq, I really apprieciate the positive feedback. Ug, it rhymed. Oh well.  
  
Um, slight set back, loyal fans, I've misplaced my story and I can't seem to find it. But I will return and I will get it done. I am truly sorry, but due to the present circumstances, I am unable to keep posting it for now.  
Yours sincerely,  
Freed E. Kyes 


	19. Guess What?

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!! I've found it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I've found it!!!!!! Thank you, you three loyal fans who stuck with me through this horrible time. P.S. can you name at least one person who isn't weird that I know?  
  
"Okay," I said and got up to follow him. "You sure it's all right with you two?"  
"Yeah, we gotta' learn not to be so protective," Hunter said.  
I nodded.  
We walked into the room and I saw that Blake knelt on the floor, next to the bed in which she lie, Hunter took the empty chair, and I sat on the bed behind Blake.  
"Hey, Sara," Hunter said, "Your new guy's here."  
"Hunter, you dork," she said.  
"No, seriously," Blake said, "We thought it over and, yeah, it's cool with us if you want to go out with him."  
"Um, thanks."  
"So, how're you feeling?" I asked.  
"Now that the pain-killers took full swing? Better." She smiled. "I'm sorry to hear that your ranger powers were stolen."  
"How."  
"It's okay," Blake said, " She's totally trustworthy."  
  
"Okay," I said, then turned back to her. "Yeah, it was totally something else."  
"I bet; just as long as the beetle-themed brothers..."  
"Hey!" Blake and Hunter interrupted.  
"..don't get theirs stolen. Living with them would be a nightmare," she finished, laughing.  
"Well, you should have seen Dusty over here. He couldn't even walk for an hour!"  
"You'll probably be worse," she said.  
"I doubt it," Hunter said. "It'll be destroyed before it can even have a taste of our power."  
"Yeah," Blake said, as he and Hunter swiped hands. "Now, Tori. Well, that's a different story."  
"Mhmmm," I said.  
"Typical," Sara said, "The more imminent the danger, the dumber and the cockier and the more egotistical these two dingle heads become." She sighed and shook her head."  
"Hey, that's not all ways true," Blake said.  
"Mhmmm.."  
"Blake, drop it. We don't want her to list all the stupid things we've done."  
"Like what?" I asked.  
"Like when Hunter tried to parachute off the second floor window; he wasn't seriously hurt or anything," Sara said.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah; we've all had our share of stupid moments."  
"What was one of yours?"  
Blake and Hunter smile mischievously.  
"Letting them live," she said slyly.  
"Ouch," Blake said as Hunter commented, "That hurt."  
Hunter continued, "Well, there was that one time she," he glanced over at Blake, "wiped the floor with him."  
"Don't go into details," Blake said.  
"Why not?" I asked.  
"It's painful for both of them," Hunter explained.  
"Oh."  
"What about you?" Sara asked me.  
"What? Oh, you don't want to know."  
"Um, well, there was that one time when Cam gave you a back up CD and you stuck it in your bag and you lost it, but Lothor got it," Hunter said.  
"Cause you gave it to him," Sara and I said.  
"Wait," I continued. "You know about that?"  
"God," Sara said, "the boy's having a blond moment. Yes, I've known for a while. Don't you remember what I told you? I had made a deal with Lothor? And then just a little while ago?"  
"Yeah, that's how he planned to get our ninja powers," Hunter added. "It's a good thing she's a great talker, although it didn't do her much good in there."  
"Least I saved your asses."  
"Done," Blake said. "Look, Sara, we'll catch you later."  
"Yep," she said as Blake and Hunter left.  
"I'm sorry your powers were stolen," she said.  
"It's all right," I said, "It's not your fault."  
"I s'pose. I'll help you try to get yours and your friends' powers back."  
"Don't; it's too dangerous."  
"I can't just sit around and do nothing."  
"You have to. Promise me you won't."  
"But."  
"Promise me," I said again more forcefully.  
"Fine," she said.  
"Okay, I'll see you later."  
"Yeah," she replied.  
And I left her room to go back to the main area.  
  
So tell me what you think. PLEASE. (P.S. Blue, the next chapter is when you find out.) 


	20. Guess who lied!

Well, Today is Tuesday, Dec. 23, and I have semester tests. One in the morning and one in the afternoon. I love semester test days. I get to leave early and there's open campus. Anyways, back to the fic. P.S. Look out for my newer ninja storm story: The Curse of Freedra's Cootie Catcher of Pain!! Small parody.  
  
"Hey, guys," I asked. "Where'd Shane go?"  
"Um I think he went home," Blake said.  
"Thanks," I said as I left.  
At Shane's house, I knocked at the door. No one answered, so I knocked again. There was still no answer. I probably should have left, but curiosity kept me there. I knocked again for the third time and Shane opened the door. He was shirtless and out of breath.  
"Yeah?" he asked.  
"I forgot my bag with my gear here; can I come in and get it?"  
"Um." Shane said uncertainly. "Sure."  
I came in and went into his room. I had found something, but it wasn't my bag.  
"Dude, what's this?" I asked, pointing to a bra on his floor.  
Shane started to look nervous as he said, "Uh, it's mine."  
I looked at him, saying, "What!!"  
"Yeah," he said.  
Then we heard shuffling in his closet.  
"What was that?" I asked.  
"What's what?" he asked.  
"I rolled my eyes. "It sounded like it came form in here."  
He moved towards the closet. "It's nothing; just some mice I've been meaning to take care of."  
"It was bigger that that."  
"It's really big mice."  
"That's lame and you know it. Besides I think I stowed it in here," and I opened the closet door and found a girl in there as well as my gear.  
"I thought." I began.  
Shane interrupted, "Naw."  
"Well, then, I'll see you later," I said as Shane nodded.  
"Yeah," he said shortly.  
Okay, I thought after I left. That was way too awkward. So that's one more straight, and still one undecided. Okay.  
"Dustin!"  
I turned around and saw Shane in his doorway, "One more thing," and he tossed me my bag.  
"Thanks, see ya," and I left. 


	21. I've been captured

Hey, thanks for reviewing y'all!!  
  
Half way to Ninja Opts. I heard, "Aw, why are you leaving?"  
I turned to see that over grown vacuum cleaner.  
"Where're you going?"  
"Why should I tell you?"  
"Cause I know!" it said; then it wrapped me up in one of it's tentacles and took me off into space.  
"Vac-u-mon why have you returned?" an evil voice I recognized to belong to Lothor said.  
"I've brought you a gift."  
"The rest of the rangers' powers?"  
"A ranger," it said, uncoiling me and tossing me to the floor. I hopped up quickly.  
"Anyone tell you that you look, like, really bad in that mask?" I said defensivly.  
"No," Lothor said, "Anyone tell you to look out?"  
I dropped my defense cause I was confused at what he said. "Now, why wo." I never finished that sentence. Suddenly I froze up and couldn't know anything else.  
  
Woah is this a short chapter. You guys lucked out. Later. 


	22. Uhoh!

Hey guys. Still out of school!! If you have any questions about why I write or anything like that, feel free to ask, cause I'll put an "Ask the Authouress" section at the end. Thanx!!  
  
The next thing I knew, I was shackled to a wall.  
"Aw, the cute little power ranger's awake," a nasty voice said.  
I looked up and saw Kapri and Marah outside some bars. Kapri seemed happy about this, course she'd be happy with any evil deed she did; but Marah didn't look so happy.  
"Yeah, what do you want?" I asked.  
"Recognize us?"  
"That's a stupid question."  
"Do you?"  
"Duh, you're friends."  
"Not enemies?"  
"No."  
"That's good," she said smiling.  
"Why's that?" I asked.  
"No reason."  
"Whatever; can I get out of here now?"  
  
"Oh, um, I don't know," Marah said. "You'd have to ask Uncle."  
"Where is he, then?"  
"On the bridge. Just a sec," Marah said, "I'll be right back," and she left.  
I rolled my eyes and then closed them.  
When I reopened them, I snapped, "What?"  
Kapri stopped staring smugly at me.  
"Thought so."  
Marah came back. "Uncle says to go ahead and let him out."  
"Finally," I said as they unlocked the chains.  
"C'mon," Kapri said, once I was free, "Follow us and we'll take you to the deck."  
"Whatever."  
The two alien chicks looked at each other.  
"Okay."  
Once on the deck, I said, "What d'ya want me to do?"  
Lothor smiled evily.  
"Why does everyone keep doing that?" I asked.  
"Well." Chubo began.  
"It was rhetorical."  
"Oh, um, well."  
"Shut up."  
Chubo's words became vaguely heard as Lothor said, "Just go and be 'yourself'."  
"All right then," and I left.  
"Hey, dude, where'd you go?" Shane asked me once I was back.  
"Hm? No where really."  
"Okay. You seem different."  
"Really? How?"  
  
"I don't know; it's just something. Like you've become darker somehow."  
"Naw, I'm still me," I said.  
"Yeah, I know; it's probably nothing."  
"Dustin," a new voice said. "Are you okay?"  
I turned to see Tori.  
"Yeah, why?" I asked.  
"Because Cam saw you being 'napped up into space by that kitty vacuum cleaner."  
"Naw, I'm all right," I said. "I'm going to go to Ninja Opts to see Sara."  
"Okay, see you later."  
"Yep," and I left. 


	23. She hates me

When I got there, I said quickly, "Hi, Cam, going to see Sara," and left before he could say anything.  
"Hey, Sara," I said as I walked in.  
She gave me a weird look.  
"What?"  
"You've changed," she said, "and it wasn't for the better."  
"What do you mean? I'm still me."  
"You may still be you, but your intentions are no longer for good."  
"What are you talking about?" I asked in fake curiosity.  
"Your heart, your soul, everything about you has become dark."  
"I'm pretty sure I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"And I'm pretty sure you do," she snapped. "You're evil now. Leave. Just go away."  
A part of me realized she knew, and yet another part of me hurt because she didn't want me there anymore. But I didn't know why.  
And as I left, I felt guilty about what I was going to do.  
"Hi, Cam," I said.  
"Hm? Oh, hi, Dustin," he replied. "Can't talk right now, I've just finished my antidote."  
"Drink it up," I said.  
And he did, and as soon as he had, he began to writhe in pain, so much that I had to hide my enjoyment.  
Then he fell to the ground and remained motionless.  
"Dustin, what has happened?" Sensei said, appearing out of nowhere.  
"He just took the antidote," I replied, "It's nothing, really, he'll be fine later."  
Sensei gave me an odd look, but left.  
Good, I thought and I implemented my plan. 


	24. Short one

When I got there, I said quickly, "Hi, Cam, going to see Sara," and left before he could say anything.  
"Hey, Sara," I said as I walked in.  
She gave me a weird look.  
"What?"  
"You've changed," she said, "and it wasn't for the better."  
"What do you mean? I'm still me."  
"You may still be you, but your intentions are no longer for good."  
"What are you talking about?" I asked in fake curiosity.  
"Your heart, your soul, everything about you has become dark."  
"I'm pretty sure I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"And I'm pretty sure you do," she snapped. "You're evil now. Leave. Just go away."  
A part of me realized she knew, and yet another part of me hurt because she didn't want me there anymore. But I didn't know why.  
And as I left, I felt guilty about what I was going to do.  
"Hi, Cam," I said.  
"Hm? Oh, hi, Dustin," he replied. "Can't talk right now, I've just finished my antidote."  
"Drink it up," I said.  
And he did, and as soon as he had, he began to writhe in pain, so much that I had to hide my enjoyment.  
Then he fell to the ground and remained motionless.  
"Dustin, what has happened?" Sensei said, appearing out of nowhere.  
"He just took the antidote," I replied, "It's nothing, really, he'll be fine later."  
Sensei gave me an odd look, but left.  
Good, I thought and I implemented my plan. 


	25. Time to go

I want to hear what you think. Please review soon!!  
  
The next day, we were told to come right away.  
"What's up?" Shane asked, coming in through the door; the rest of us following.  
"Yeah," I added, "This place looks like a disaster area."  
"Someone implanted a virus to the computer system; I can't get it undone, nor can I get the data it ate back."  
"That's harsh," Hunter commented.  
"Tell me about it."  
"Hey," I asked, "Where's Ash?"  
"She's at my house," Tori answered.  
"Thanks again, Tori," Cam said, apparently he had gotten his full memory back.  
"Hey, it's no problem."  
"I'll see you guys later," I said, "I've gotta go home and get some stuff done."  
"All right, then," Shane said uncertainly. "See you later."  
"Yep," I said as I left, but I didn't go home.  
  
Erg, not another extremely short chapter, had I known this..you're just lucky, again!!! 


	26. The new me

Hi, again, I'm serious about those questions to me for my last chap. I don't really mind. Ask me anything!! That, well, isn't too personal. P.S. I've hit page 100!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's my centennial!! I wonder if people will still be reading these even after we've died. Scarry, and what if they try to write to us? Creepy!!  
  
"The beetle boys sister knows," I said as I came on deck. "She figured it out as soon as I walked into her room."  
"Is that so? Hmm. You'll have to stay away from her then."  
"I know, but a part of me doesn't want to."  
"Huh?"  
"I don't know; I feel as though I could have loved her or something, but that's not right, is it?"  
"No, of course not," Lothor said. "It's merely guilt; something you need to get away from."  
"I see."  
"Yes, now, take Vac-U-Mon down and retrieve the rest of the rangers powers. Your new ones should come in handy."  
I touched my wrist. A black morpher adorned it. "Yes, I will try to succeed," and I left with the furry vacuum cleaner.  
"Ready?" I asked it.  
"Yep," it replied.  
"Good; now I get to try out my new powers," and I called them forth. Instantly I felt the power surge through me and I liked it.  
The next thing I knew the remaining wind ninja and the two thunders came.  
"Oh, great," the blue one said, "There's a new evil ranger."  
I was wearing black from head to toe with a silver pentagram on my chest.  
"That's right," I said. "And it's time for you to go."  
"I don't think so," the crimson one argued.  
"Is that so?" I asked.  
"Yeah," the navy one replied.  
"We're going to take you out," the blue one added.  
"Oh, Tori, Tori, Tori, are you so sure you want to do that?" I asked as I signaled for Vac-U-Mon o attack.  
Unfortunately, as Blake and Tori battled it, Hunter broke through and attacked me, little to my surprise. I blocked and attacked him, sending him flying through the air.  
"Finish them," I ordered.  
Three hoses shot out and entangled themselves around the three remaining rangers and stole their powers.  
"That was way too easy," I said.  
"Yeah? Then why don't you come out of hiding behind your little companion."  
"As you wish," I said, de-morphing.  
I laughed scornfully as I saw their shocked and angered expressions.  
I was no longer wearing my usual ninja suit; I now was in a black one with silver piping.  
"Dustin?" Tori asked, "But how.why?"  
"You talk to much," I said and I turned to leave.  
"I thought you were the ninja of earth, my friend."  
"The ninja of earth is dead; I am the ninja of darkness now," and I started to walk away when I heard, "Dustin, wait!" 


	27. Regaining Memories

I'm still here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Woohooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Last Chapie!!!!!!!!  
  
I turned around and saw the girl.  
"S-Sara?" I stammered, "What do you want?"  
"Don't you remember me?" she asked.  
"I remember that you hurt me."  
"Anything else?"  
"N.wait, no, it's only a feeling."  
"What is it?" she asked coming closer, despite unheard warnings from Blake and Hunter.  
"I don't know."  
"Maybe," she said, "This will help," and she leaned up to me and before she did anything, she said, "Careful," and for some unknown reason, I leaned down and gently kissed her, and as I did so, memories came flooding back.  
As I broke away, everything was clear.  
"Now?" she asked.  
I nodded and she smiled at me.  
"Be right back," I said as I called my powers back and successfully destroyed the creature, returning everyone's powers.  
"Hey, you destroyed my friend," a new voice said; we all realized that it was Jaimee the vampiress. "This isn't the last time you're going to see me."  
"Yes it is," Sara said, taking my sword and jabbing it into the vampiress' heart, and she burst into flame and ash.  
"Sara, I."  
"Sh, don't speak, I know," she said.  
"Hey, Dustin," I heard someone call out.  
We saw Shane and Cam, who was holding Ash, coming towards us.  
"Hey, Cam!" I called out, "I see you got your girl!"  
"Yeah, I see you've got yours too," he replied.  
"Yep," I said, turning to Sara, smiling as I pulled her close to me, and kissed her while everyone else cat called.  
"Do you mind?" I asked.  
"Aw, relax," Hunter said, "You'll have plenty of time to do that sort of thing later."  
"Yeah," Shane agreed. "Hey, nice threads."  
"Hm? Oh, right, thanks," I said.  
"So," Tori said, "What are you? The ninja of Earth or the Ninja of Darkness?"  
"I don't know; most likely earth."  
"Yep," Sara agreed, "My ninja of earth," and she hugged me tightly.  
  
I'm so glad I have friends like them.  
The end of Part 2.  
  
Hey, um, I don't remember what I told you before, but I think I said I would be doing Cam's P.O.V. next, and then Hunter's, so when you get this, I think I'll have started Cam's, but I know I've started Hunter's. Thank you for all who have posted 


End file.
